Relation Interdite
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: Les méchants ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit...
1. Chapter 1

Auteure : Miss Sheppard ou Nafrayu connue aussi sous le nom de Chouchou ou Sydney ou Mon Ptit Lapin... non jdéconne ! mdr

Titre : Relation Interdite

Genre : C'est du Hors Mission à 95 ! Ça aurait pu être de la romance, if only... Il y a un peu d'action au début (quand je dis un peu, c'est un peu !). C'est des situations qu'on déteste, mais qui nous apporte des pitits moments ship! 

Saison : Janet n'est plus là, j'ai presque zappé Pete, Jack est décongelé, mais toujours colonel, Teal'c n'a plus de symbiote, Sam aime toujours autant son réacteur, est major, et Daniel porte toujours aussi bien les ptits pulls blancs... :D

Résumé : Pour pas changer, c'est toujours sur les mêmes que tombent les embrouilles ! ... (Oui, je sais, ça vous avance beaucoup, mais j'en dis déjà trop ! lol)

Disclaimer : Bon, c'est toujours la même rengaine. Rien n'est à moi, à par les personnages de Nick et Caroline. Merci de ne pas les réutiliser sans mon autorisation.

Note : Une fic qui s'annonce... comme on les déteste :D Pas de réel Happy End... Mais pas de drame non plus... Vous verrez bien ! ;) C'est du ship assez particulier... en fait, c'est pas du ship lol Je crois que je vais appeler ça, du « If Only » ! Ça veut tout dire...

Note n°5 : J'ai mis des siècles à terminer cette fic, et malgré les 100aines de relectures et ma correctrice personnelle ( :p) je suis sûre qu'il restera des fautes... La concordance des temps est mon pire ennemis, dizoulée ! 

Note n°6 : Merci beaucoup au Cola Light des magasins Lidl... mdr !

...Relation Interdite... 

Colorado Springs – Base de Cheyenne Mountain

Lundi – 8h02

Daniel et Jack se croisent dans un couloir ; intrigué par l'attitude de l'archéologue, Jack décide de le suivre.

J : Salut Daniel !

D : Bonjour Jack.

J : C'est quoi ça !

D : Ça quoi ?

J : Le sourire béat, et la bonne humeur que vous dégagez alors qu'il est à peine 8h03.

D : (regardant sa montre) 8h02...

J : (ironique) D'autant plus ! ... (réfléchissant) ... ... ... Ah ! Je sais ! Vous l'avez fait ! Le 1er pas, vous l'avez fait !

Daniel reste silencieux.

J : Daniel, ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas de quoi je parle ! Votre très chère voisine... Vous vous êtes enfin décidé !

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisent Sam qui sortait d'un ascenseur. Elle les rejoint.

S : Daniel, Mon Colonel.

J/D : Carter / Sam.

S : Que se passe-t-il !

D : De quoi vous parlez ?

S : Le sourire béat affiché sur votre visage !

J : Ah ! Vous avez remarqué aussi ! Danny Boy a joué les Don Juan ! Il est allé sa nouvelle voisine ... hum... (Cherchant)...

S : Caroline ! Quoi, vous l'avez enfin invitée !

Daniel ne dit toujours rien et se contente d'avancer, le nez dans ses fiches ; Ils arrivent à son bureau. Sam et Jack restent dans l'embrasure de la porte, pendant que Daniel dépose ses dossiers.

J : Attention Daniel ! Qui ne nie pas consent !

S : Ça fait quoi ! 2mois que vous nous parlez d'elle !

J : Tous les jours... Inlassablement...

D : (sortant du bureau) Oui, enfin moi, au moins, j'ai pas attendu plus de 7ans...

J/S : Daniel !

Il sort, et ses deux amis restent, sans bouger à la porte.

J : Là, je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir !

S : Et en beauté !

Puis, ils rejoignent la salle de briefing.

Salle de Briefing – 8h10 :

S : Nous avons envoyé une sonde, il y a quinze jours, sur une planète baptisée P9C-492. Les relevés indiqués étaient assez impressionnants. C'est pourquoi la mission ne se fait qu'aujourd'hui : on a préféré refaire les test, et relevés. Nous avons donc détecté le plus grand filon de naquadah jamais découvert. En fait, le sol de cette planète en est essentiellement constitué, ce qui est plutôt étonnant, et d'une rareté exceptionnelle.

D : On a détecté une ville à 2km de la porte ; cette planète est donc peuplée. Mais, le fait est que ses coordonnées ne faisaient pas partie du cartouche trouvé sur Abydos.

T : Ce qui rejetterais donc la présence de Goa'uld.

J : Ça, c'est une planète qui me plaît !

H : Bien, départ dans 15minutes, mais restez prudents...


	2. Chapter 2

P9C-492 – 8h30 :

SG-1 arrive donc dans une petite ville, dont la population semblait agitée, comme si elle était occupée à une quelconque préparation ; ils ne voient même pas SG-1 arriver dans la place, malgré leur arrivée peu discrète :

J : (semblant convaincu, mais faisant tout pour faire sourire Sam... Comme d'hab', quoi ! ) Je vous jure qu'il doit y avoir une fuite ! Ce type est le portrait craché d'un Goa'uld !

D : Jack, je vois toujours pas le rapport entre Mr Burns et les Goa'uld !

J : Vous avez déjà vu un type si cynique !

T : (toujours aussi stoïque) Ce n'est qu'un dessin animé O'Neill...

J : (semblant désespéré) Carter, vous n'êtes pas de mon avis !

S : (amusée) Il me semble qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation, non !

T : En effet Major Carter.

J : Oui, mais je pouvais pas me défendre, je parlais Ancien !

D : Je crois qu'on va remettre la conversation à plus tard, on est arrivés...

Au bout de quelques minutes, un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'approche d'eux.

Homme : Bonjour ! Je suis Nick ! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

D : (s'avançant) Non, c'est exact. Nous sommes de paisibles explorateurs. Je suis Daniel Jackson, voici le Colonel O'Neill, le Major Carter, et Teal'c.

J : (bas, à Carter) Nick ! Ça n'a rien de très extra-terrestre...

S : (idem) Tout ce qu'il y a de plus terrien !

D : Nous venons de la Terre. C'est une planète lointaine. Nous sommes arrivés par la Porte des Etoiles.

Nick semble ne pas comprendre.

D : Le Chap'pai... L'Anneau des Dieux...

J : (liant le geste à la parole) Le grand cercle, là-bas, avec plein de symboles ; y'a une télécommande géante avec un bouton rouge au milieu, et quand on appuie sur les touches, ça tourne, et un jet d'eau géant en sort, pour enfin laisser une flaque d'eau... horizontale...

N : L'anulus !

J : (à Carter après un instant) J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part !

D : (pour lui-même) C'est le seul que j'avais pas dit !

S : Katal, mon Colonel. Vous savez, le soleil a failli exploser parce que le club des scientifiques de Cheyenne Mountain n'a pas respecté les mesures de sécurité... (Le taquinant) La planète où vous avez dit aux Asgards que la prochaine fois ils pourraient sauver leurs petites fesses grises tout seuls ! Et juste après vous avez dit que leurs mères étaient des ...

J : (la coupant) ... Oui, c'est bon, Carter, j'ai compris !

Elle sourit.

D : Bref, nous sommes de paisibles explorateurs J'ai pas déjà dit, ça ! . Nous voudrions échanger nos connaissances, associer nos forces, pour combler nos faiblesses _(Comment il parle bien ! mdr)_

N : Oh, et bien, il faudra en parler à Melnok, mais pour lors, nous devons continuer les préparations.

J : (bas, à Carter) Melnok ! Ça n'a rien de très terrien...

S : (idem) Tout ce qu'il y a de plus extra-terrestre...

J : (toujours pareil) Si ce n'est Goa'uld...

D : Les préparations !

N : Oui, certains d'entre nous auront l'honneur d'être choisis par notre Dieu...

J : (idem ici) Leur Dieu ! ... arggg, tout ce qu'il y a de plus Goa'uld...

N : Nous les nommons les désignés.

J : (bon, vous avez compris, ils parlent entre eux !) Ça aussi ça me dit quelque chose...

S : P3X-8596, Mon Colonel. Argos...

Jack grimace...

T : (s'incrustant dans la conversation ! ) Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un quelconque rapport.

S : De toutes façons, les Goa'uld n'ont jamais été très originaux... (À Nick) Quel nom porte-il, votre Dieu ?

N : C'est interdit de prononcer son nom... Vous devriez le savoir ! Bien, je dois continuer les préparations. Melnok arrive dans quelques heures.

D : Une dernière question : Les désignés... Ils sont choisis pour quoi faire !

N : (en partant) Servir Notre Dieu, c'est évident !

D : (retournant vers ses amis) Ouais, clair comme de l'eau de roche...

J : Vous avez réellement envie de rester là ! Si ce Melnok débarque avec ses ptits copains, ils ne seront pas ravis de nous voir...

D : Rien ne dit que c'est un Goa'uld !

J : « Melnok » ! Si c'est pas du Goa'uld, je m'appelle Dorothée !

Sam lui envoya un sourire légendaire, le « Spécial Jack », tandis que Teal'c le regarda avec _(celui qu'on ne présente plus !)_ le sourcil relevé.

J : Bon, ok ! (S'adressant à un passant) Excusez-moi ! On est en visite dans le coin, vous ne pourriez pas me décrire Melnok, pour être sûrs qu'on ne le loupe pas si on le croise ?

Y : (intrigué ; imaginez le bon paysan de sa ptite campagne perdue ! lol) Oh, ben, vous pouvez pas le louper ! Il est grand, il porte une armure grise, qui à l'air assez lourde quand même ! C'est un type assez balèze ; il a le crâne nu, un symbole doré sur le front, et ne se déplace jamais sans une bande de joyeux drilles, qui ne disent jamais un mot ! Et, son mot préféré c'est Kree, mais personne ne sait ce que ça veut dire ! C'est la langue des Dieux ! (Désignant Teal'c) C'est un peu le même genre que votre ami, là-bas !

J : Merci mon ami ! Daniel, vous voulez plus de détails, ou on peut agir !

D : Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui a raison ?

S : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on va voir leur chef, et on lui dit qu'il est en train de donner ses hommes à un psychopathe en quête de pouvoir ! Aouch... Arrête de côtoyer Jack, ça devient grave !

J : (étonné mais amusé) On peut toujours essayer !

SG-1 cherche à s'adresser à un dirigeant quelconque, mais il s'averre qu'il n'y en a aucun, et que seul Melnok a pouvoir sur le village. L'équipe tente alors, en vain de parler à Nick, et de lui dire que « son peuple ne va pas être honoré, sauf si pour eux ça signifie vivre un calvaire, et tuer des milliers de gens sans pouvoir rien y changer ». Ils essaient d'attirer l'attention de ce peuple durant plus d'une heure, pour les convaincre que ce type n'était pas un Dieu, et qu'il allait les réduire en esclavage, mais peu nombreux sont ceux qui les croient. Quelques dizaines de personnes suivent SG-1 jusqu'à la porte des étoiles pour pouvoir être en sécurité sur Terre. L'équipe a pour but de rentrer, faire leur rapport, et revenir une fois que le « Dieu » serait passé, pour convaincre ses gens qu'ils se faisaient berner, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. En effet, le temps que Daniel compose les coordonnées sur le DHD, la porte s'ouvre, pour laisser apparaître Melnok et « sa bande de joyeux drilles ». En voyant le vortex s'ouvrir plus tôt que prévu, Jack donne l'ordre de se mettre à couvert, dans la forêt située de part et d'autre de la porte. La foule courre de tous bords pour ne pas se faire repérer, tandis que Daniel reste caché derrière son DHD_ (Qu'il est cn ce Danny !)_. Il tente de ne pas se faire repérer, lorsqu'il voit qu'une fillette était restée à découvert. Elle est tétanisée lorsqu'elle voit arriver Melnok _(Vous avez pas vu sa tête !)._ Et, comme tout Goa'uld qui se respecte (C'est-à-dire, sans pitié), il s'apprête à tirer sur elle, lorsque Daniel s'interpose, et prend le tir de long-baton à sa place _(Qu'il est courageux ce Danny !)_ Le reste de l'équipe vient à bout des jaffas qui ne s'attendaient pas à les voir débarquer. Après de nombreux tirs de zat', ils peuvent sortir des fourrés. Sam se dirige vers Daniel, toujours à terre, tandis que Teal'c compose les coordonnées.


	3. Chapter 3

Terre – Salle d'embarquement _(Enfin, de débarquement dans ce cas précis ! ;)) : _

Sam passe en premier, accompagnée des quelques villageois, et est suivie de Teal'c, portant Jackson sur son dos.

S : Une équipe médicale !

H : Que s'est-il passé, qui sont tous ces gens ?

J : Désolée mon général, on a pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, ils viennent de P9C-492. Ce sont des réfugiés...

S : (voyant les infirmières essayer de la soigner) Lâchez moi ! Ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! (Hurlant presque) Occupez-vous plutôt de lui !

Le médecin et les infirmiers posent Daniel sur un brancard, et prennent la direction de l'infirmerie. Carter a déjà suivit, avant même de demander la permission, ou d'attendre son habituel « Allez à l'infirmerie, débriefing dans une heure ». Le général lance un regard interrogateur à Jack, qui lui répond par un air de « Faut lui pardonner, son meilleur ami est quand même sur un brancard ». _(Pis, c'est MA Sam, alors t'as pas intérêt de dire quelque chose ! lol). _

Daniel passe un long moment au bloc. Le médecin a eu du mal à stopper l'hémorragie ; Ayant perdu beaucoup de sang, il est tombé dans un léger coma...

2 jours plus tard :

Sam n'a pas arrêté de le veiller. Elle mange peu, dort sur une chaise, à l'infirmerie, auprès de Danny Boy. Il sort du coma dans la matinée, et se réveille en début d'après-midi, mais a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il est environ 19h30 quand il se réveille.

D : (il parle doucement, il a la voix cassée, bref, il parle comme qqn qui est blessé et qui était dans le coma pendant 3 jours !  ) Hey...

S : Daniel ! Comment vous sentez vous ?

D : Bien... enfin, je crois... Comme quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas encore mourir... ;)

Jack entre dans l'infirmerie avec un plateau « Made in Mess » dans les mains.

J : Salut Danny Boy ! Vous nous avez encore fichu une sacrée trouille !

D : Vous avez eu peur pour moi ? (Ironique) Ça me touche Jack !

J : Non, non, pas pour vous ! C'est juste que, je dois bien l'avouer, je préfère avoir une vraie plaie d'archéologue ennuyeux à mourir dans mon équipe plutôt qu'un russe... Déformation professionnelle !

Ils rient.

D : Comment va la petite fille ?

S : Bien ! Vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

Il sourit.

D : (montrant le plateau) C'est pour moi, ça, Jack !

J : Non, pas du tout, c'est pour Carter, qui ne daigne pas bouger d'ici depuis 3 jours !

S : Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim de toutes façons.

D : Bon, alors allez vous coucher !

S : Non, je me sens très bien !

D : (plaisantant) Arrêtez, vous avez une mine affreuse !

S : (regardant Jack) A ce point là !

D : Non, ne lui demandez pas à lui, il est pas du tout objectif ! Même couverte de boue il vous trouve jolie !

S/J : Daniel !

J : Il sort du coma, mais il a pas arrêté les sarcasmes !

D : Ok, ok, je retire ! (Voyant Jack baisser sa garde ) Surtout couverte de boue, il vous trouve jolie !

Sam lui jette (gentiment il a failli mourir quand même ! lol ) un coussin.

J : Bon, on va vous laisser vous reposez Petit Scarabée.

D : Ok, mais faites en sorte que Sam dorme plus de 5 heures.

J : Aller Carter !

S : Je peux très bien dormir ici !

D : Major c'est un ordre !

S : Depuis quand vous donnez les ordres, Daniel ?

D : Depuis qu'il approuve !

Sur ce, Jack accompagne Sam jusqu'à ses quartiers. Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux, essayant de retenir ses larmes jusqu'à ses quartiers.

J : Ça va aller, Major ?

S : ... Oui... Oui, bien sûr...

J : (posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sam) Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un solide ce Danny !

S : (elle baisse les yeux, et dit d'une voix pleine de larmes) Oui...

Il passe son bras autour de son cou (le plus amicalement possible !). Ils arrivent aux quartiers de Sam. Elle entre, et reste sur le pas de la porte.

J : Bonne nuit Sam.

Il essuie une larme de son pouce, et l'embrasse sur le front.

S : Bonne nuit Mon Colonel. Un tout petit peu frustrée...

Jeudi – 11h18 :

Daniel doit rester à l'infirmerie pour encore 3jours, et il ne sera opérationnel que dans 2semaines, si tout ce passe bien. SG-1 profite donc de quelques jours de congé bien mérités.

Sam rend visite à Daniel vers 11h. Ils est en compagnie de Teal'c, et ils parlent de... Sam et Jack ! Quand ils voient Sam arriver, ils changent brusquement de sujet, et parlent de la traduction des gravures sur un artéfact que SG-8 a (soi-disant) ramené la veille.

S : Bonjour Messieurs !

T/D : Major Carter / Sam

S : Comment te sens tu ?

D : Ça va, mais, je n'irais pas courir le Marathon de New York !

S : Bien... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Si tu veux, je peux passer chez toi...

D : Bien, si tu pouvais me récupérer quelques fringues et des dossiers, ça serait sympa ...

S : D'accord ! Teal'c, ça vous dit de faire un ptit tour à la surface ?

T : Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je vais aider Daniel Jackson avec un artéfact rapporté par SG-8.

S : Bien, alors je vous laisse !

D : Euh, Sam ! Il te faudrait peut être les clés de chez moi !

S : C'est pas idiot !

D : Dans ma veste, dans mon casier. (La voyant partir) Tu voudrais peut être le code du cadenas, non ?

S : Je le connais, c'est la date de la 1ere mission sur Abydos ! 

Sam rejoint les vestiaires, et se retrouve nez à nez avec un Colonel O'Neill sortant de la douche, et vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille.

S : (troublée..._ y'a de quoi !)_ Désolée mon Colonel...

J : (à peine gêné) Carter, les vestiaires ne sont pas réservés au personnel masculin à cette heure-ci ?

S : (n'osant bouger) Euh, si mais, je voulais juste prendre les clés de chez Daniel... _(Rappel : Sam Carter pense très vite ! lol ) _ Ok, baisse les yeux... NON ! Ne baisse surtout pas les yeux ! Ne surtout pas regarder la serviette... Aller, lève doucement les yeux... Non, pas si doucement ! Ça fait défiler son torse au ralenti ! ... Plus haut, les yeux, plus haut ! ... Surtout, ne plonge pas ton regard dans le sien... C'est moi où il fait plus chaud tout d'un coup, là ! Au secours ! ... ... ... Le casier ! Il est très beau ce casier ! Alors bouge tes fesses, et va l'ouvrir !

J : Pourquoi vous prenez ses clés ?

S : (refermant le casier) Je vais lui chercher quelques affaires... Ça vous dit de venir avec moi ? ... Histoire de faire un tour à la surface...

J : Ok, mais, il va falloir que vous sortiez...

S : ... Oh ! ... Bien sur ! On se rejoint à ma voiture...

En sortant, Sam est tellement troublée qu'elle bouscule 2 officiers qui allaient en sens inverse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chez Daniel :

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Daniel s'est fait en silence... Sam essayant d'arrêter de repenser à Jack en serviette de bain... et Jack essayant d'arrêter de penser qu'il était seul dans une voiture avec sa Sam... euh, sa subordonnée...

Dans la chambre de Daniel, Sam se charge de lui prendre des affaires, pendant que Jack fouille un peu... Comme à son habitude, Jack fait une plaisanterie sur la qualité vestimentaire de Daniel à chaque fois que Sam trouve un vêtement...

Au bout de quelques minutes, on sonne à la porte. Sam descend ouvrir, car d'après Jack, « ça serait moins louche qu'une jolie femme ouvre la porte, plutôt qu'un type aux cheveux grisonnants ». Le « jolie femme » avait échappé à Jack, et Sam avait viré un peu au rouge. En ouvrant la porte, Sam vit une jolie jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns, mi-longs et ondulés, et aux yeux bleus.

X : (à peine sur la défensive) Qui êtes vous ? Je peux savoir comment vous êtes entrée !

S : Je suis Sam ... Et j'ai les clés !

X : ... Ah, d'accord... (En colère, les larmes aux yeux) ... Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'est pas venu hier... ... Dites à Daniel qu'il vienne récupérer ses dossiers au plus vite s'il ne veut pas que je les brûle !

S : (la voyant partir) Je vous demande pardon ! … Excusez-moi, vous êtes Caroline !

C : (se retournant) On se connaît !

S : Daniel parle souvent de vous... (Plaisantant) Non, en fait, il parle constamment de vous !

C : (retournant vers Sam) Il est là ?

S : Non, pas pour le moment... En fait, vous ne le verrez pas pendant quelques jours... Entrez, je vais vous expliquer... (En entrant) Donnez moi une minute. (Montant) Jack ?

J : Elle m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant ! Ça me plait ça... Sam ?

S : (chuchotant) La petite amie de Daniel est en bas.

J : Ah... Je me disais aussi !

S : Je pense qu'il faudrait lui dire.

J : Ok, mais on lui explique quoi ? Danny s'en interposé entre une gamine est un tire de lance jaffa, il revient dans quelques jours !

S : Je sais pas... Je sais même pas si elle sais que Daniel bosse dans une base militaire...

J : En même temps, un archéologue en plein milieu du Colorado, y'a pas grand-chose à trouver...

Sam sourit.

Au salon :

S : Caroline, je vous présente Jack. Nous sommes des collègues de Daniel.

C : Oui, maintenant que vous le dites, il m'a déjà parlé de vous !

J : (plaisantant) Ne croyez rien de ce qu'il a pu vous dire ! Et si ça peut vous rassurer, il ne fait que parler de vous !

S/J : (en même temps, se regardant, ironiques) Tous les jours, inlassablement !

S : Hum, je vais aller vous chercher un verre d'eau…

J : (reprenant son sérieux ; après avoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son major) Vous savez sur quoi il travaille en ce moment ?

C : Pas exactement... Je sais qu'il étudie des artéfacts provenant de plusieurs endroits du monde, dans une base souterraine très bien gardée... Vous aussi, vous êtes archéologues ?

J : (qui a failli s'étouffer en entendant ça ! ) Euh, non ! ... On travaille dans les ...

S : (revenant de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau) Satellites...

Jack se retourne vers elle, et prononce silencieusement « Les S A T E L L I T E S ! »

C : Mais, quel est le rapport avec l'archéologie ?

J : Euh, y'en a aucun...

S : Bref... hum... il y a eu un accident

C : Panique A Bord ! Il est blessé ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J : Il est blessé, mais, il est sortit d'affaire. Faut pas vous inquiéter !

C : Et, il est à l'hôpital ! Je pourrais le voir !

S : Non, il est à l'infirmerie de la base, entre de bonnes mains. Et, pour répondre à votre deuxième question, je ne pense pas que vous pourrez le voir... Le complexe de notre base est ultra protégé, et on ne peut pas faire entrer de civils...

C : Civils ! Vous êtes de l'armée ?

S : Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiote ! Dit lui qu'un de tes meilleurs amis est un extra-terrestre pendant que tu y es !

J : Oui, et non... En fait, notre unité est reliée à l'armée mais... Tu t'enfonces

S : (voyant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas ) Oui, nous faisons partie de l'armée. Mais, Daniel est bien un civil.

Jack regarde Sam d'un air de « C'était la meilleure solution de tout lui dire ? », jusqu'au moment où le téléphone (sans fil pour des raisons pratiques ! lol) sonne.

J : Excusez-moi... (S'éloignant) Oui, Teal'c ?

C : Teal'c ?

S : Murray... C'est un surnom... On est pas sortis de la berge, comme dirait l'autre !

T : (au téléphone) O'Neill !

J : Oui.

T : J'appelle pour Daniel Jackson. Il voulait vous prévenir que vous rencontrerez peut-être sa fiancée.

D : (derrière) Teal'c, c'est pas ma fiancée !

J : Oui, c'est gentil de prévenir, mais on vient de faire sa rencontre...

T : (à Daniel) Ils viennent de faire sa rencontre Daniel Jackson.

D : Quoi ! Ils ! Donnez moi ça, Teal'c ! ... Allô !

J : Daniel ...

D : Jack !

J : Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle !

D : Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi !

J : J'essaie d'expliquer à votre petite copine que vous n'allez pas rentrer de si tôt !

D : Ah... Je vois... Vous me la passez !

J : Et puis quoi encore ! Je l'invite à la base ?

D : C'est une très bonne idée !

J : Daniel !

D : Bon, vous me la passez !

J : Ra ah ! Quelle tête de mule !

Jack retourne vers les filles.

J : (tendant le téléphone à Caroline) C'est pour vous... Daniel

S : Ils l'ont laissé appeler de l'infirmerie !

Jack lui répond par un fabuleux haussement d'épaule, qui fait coller son joli T-shirt noir à ses muscles... _(Comment ! Je m'égare ? Ah, ouais ! C'est possible ! Mais, faut bien en profiter un peu ! __ )_

Jack et Sam finirent _(non non ! Pas la soirée ensemble ! Arrêtez de rêver ! )_ par retourner à la base.


	5. Chapter 5

Vendredi, 9h30 : Salle de Briefing :

SG-1 est convoquée à un briefing pour annoncer officiellement les vacances de l'équipe. Daniel, encore fatigué, mais bien prêt à retourner chez lui, se demande pourquoi on les convoque juste pour annoncer ces vacances, alors que le briefing la dernière mission avait déjà eu lieu, et que SG-3 s'occupait à présent de l'affaire P9C-492. En entrant dans la pièce, il y trouve Teal'c, Sam, et un Général Hammond nerveux. Jack, comme à son habitude arrive avec 5 minutes de retard, et se rend tout de suite compte que les « blagues à la Jack » ne sont pas les bien venues. Après avoir annoncé officiellement les vacances de l'équipe, ainsi que quelques blabla :

H : Bien, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Colonel, Major, dans mon bureau !

Sam et Jack se regardent, d'autant plus étrangement que Hammond n'a pas prononcé ses mots le plus gentiment du monde…

D : Euh… Sauf votre respect, mon général… Et nous ?

Hammond ignore cette remarque, et part dans son bureau, bientôt suivit des deux officiers. Jack prononça un « Daniel », lui demandant de ne pas insister, se doutant que quelque chose clochait.

Bureau de Hammond :

H : Bien. Je vous ai convoqués car j'ai reçu une plainte à votre égard. En effet, il semblerait que vous ayez enfreint un certain passage du règlement, concernant la loi de non fraternisation.

Cette loi là, Sam et Jack la connaissent bien. C'est la loi. La loi qu'il y a entre eux depuis tant d'années. Le sang de Sam n'a fait qu'un tour lorsqu'elle a entendu ces mots. Ces mots qui représentent une barrière infranchissable. Et, lui, il venait remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

J : C'est totalement faux mon général.

S : Excusez moi, mais je vous rappelle que je suis fiancée !

H : Il va me falloir plus que vos paroles. Il y a de nombreuses preuves qui tentent à prouver le contraire.

S : Je vous demande pardon ! Mais, c'est impossible, puisqu'on vous dit que...

_**# Ouverture Non Programmée de la Porte Des Etoiles #**_

H : Vous deux, vous restez ici. Je reviens.

Il y avait un silence de mort entre les deux militaires. On les accusait de la chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé faire. Sam finit par parler.

S : (dans un soupir) C'est pas vrai…

J : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Carter, ça sera vite réglé.

S : Vite réglé ? Hammond nous aurait cru sur parole s'il n'avait pas des preuves accablantes !

J : Mais des preuves accablantes de quoi ! On a rien fait, je vous le rappelle !

S : Ça je le sais bien ! Mais, c'est pas ça qui nous empêchera la cour martiale !

Après un instant :

J : (la main sur le front, regardant le sol) Si j'avais su qu'un jour je serais condamné à la Cour Martiale pour avoir couché avec vous, je crois que je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps !

Sam laissa échappé un rire nerveux. En règle générale, elle aurait viré au rouge vif, mais là, ses nerfs avaient lâché.

J : (réalisant) J'ai dit ça tout haut !

S : (toujours en train de rire) Oui, mon colonel !

J : Frappage de tête interne Désolé Carter, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que…

S : (souriant) C'est ce que vous vouliez dire ! ... Moi aussi ...

Jack tourne brusquement la tête vers elle, mais Sam voit Hammond revenir.

S : Je suis assez nerveuse...

Hammond reprend sa place, et Sam prend la parole.

S : On peut savoir qui a porté ces accusations ?

H : Non, je suis désolé, mais vous pourriez influencé cette personne. De plus, vous ne profiterez pas de vos vacances : vous êtes consignés dans cette base, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vous demanderai de vous faire les plus discrets possibles, jusqu'à l'arrivée du Colonel Peterson, de l'Etat Major, qui enquêtera sur cette affaire, dès 14h, cet après-midi.

J : Une enquête !

H : Vous avez très bien compris Colonel. Et, ne croyez pas que cela me fasse plaisir. La plainte et les preuves qui y sont liées ne sont pas parvenues seulement à moi. Après avoir lu le dossier qui m'a été remis par la personne en question, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de l'Etat Major pour me prévenir qu'une enquête sérieuse allait être menée sur votre cas. Autant vous dire que ça ne me réjouit pas de savoir qu'un Colonel de l'Etat Major enquête sur mes deux meilleurs officiers, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Maintenant, rompez !

J/S : A vos ordres.

Sam et Jack poussent un soupir de demi soulagement, de savoir que Hammond était de leur coté – malgré qu'ils soient innocents – mais aussi d'appréhension par rapport à ce qui les attend dans quelques heures.

S : Je crois que c'est pas gagné d'avance...

J : Ne vous inquiétez pas Carter. On aura toujours un avantage sur eux : nous, on a la certitude d'être innocents... Oui, enfin, moi, peut être pas totalement, mais, bon... ça fait plus de quatre ans, et personne ne s'en rappelle à part Teal'c, alors... Teal'c ! Il faut aller voir Teal'c et Daniel. De toute manière, Danny Boy nous demandera ce qui se passe, alors autant qu'on leur dise de nous même...

Ils se dirigent donc vers le bureau de l'archéologue, qui discutait avec Teal'c, tout en prenant quelques dossiers pour ses vacances.

D : Sam, Jack... Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'Hammond avait à vous dire de si important pour qu'on ne soit pas mis au courant ?

Les deux équipiers s'avancent dans la pièce, Jack fermant la porte derrière eux. Daniel se rend compte qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une augmentation de salaire, d'une promotion, ou d'une dérogation tant secrètement espérée... Tout comme Teal'c, il se rend bien compte que ses meilleurs amis sont nerveux. Surtout Sam.

T : Que ce passe-t-il, Major Carter ?

S : Hum... On... Une enquête va être menée sur nous...

D : Sur SG-1 !

S : Non, Daniel. Sur le Colonel O'Neill et moi.

D : Oh... A propos de quoi, exactement ! Non, pas ça...

J : (voyant que Sam avait du mal à le dire) Il semblerait que... On nous accuse d'avoir une relation plus que professionnelle... et plus qu'amicale...

D : Oh...

T : Est-ce le cas, O'Neill ?

J/S : (à peine sur la défensive) Non !

S : Bien sur que non ! Vous nous prenez pour des idiots ou quoi ! On dirait que tout le monde ici oublie que, moi, je suis fiancée !

D : Sam, je pense que, ce que voulait dire Teal'c, c'est que...

S : (s'asseyant au bureau de Daniel, se passant une main dans les cheveux) Je sais ce qu'il voulait dire... Je suis désolée Teal'c... Je...

Pour toute réponse, elle a un mouvement de tête compréhensif de Teal'c.

J : L'enquête commencera dès cet après - midi...

D : Et, à quoi on doit, enfin, vous devez vous attendre ?

J : Je sais pas... Interrogatoires, sur des choses insignifiantes, juste pour nous déstabiliser, puis sur le vif du sujet... Présentation des preuves compromettantes...

D : Preuves compromettantes ! Je croyais que...

J : Je sais, mais d'après Hammond, il y a des preuves compromettantes... Il va falloir qu'on réussisse à se défendre convenablement...

D : Vous n'avez pas le droit à un avocat, ou un truc du genre !

J : Ce ne sont que les interrogatoires Daniel... Je pense qu'on s'en sortira tous seuls... Après tout, on n'a pas besoin d'avocat, on est bel et bien innocents !

T : Vous avez notre soutient en tous cas.

S : Merci...

J : Euh... Je pense qu'ils vont essayer de vous soutirer des infos, d'une manière ou d'une autre... En plus des bruits de couloirs...

D : Vous pensez qu'ils vont ressortir les vieux dossiers !

J : J'en ai peur...

S : Quoi, quels vieux dossiers ! Il n'y a rien entre nous, et d'après ce que je peux me rappeler, il n'y a jamais rien eu !

J : Il utiliseront tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin avec ... nous ...A ce propos, je compte sur vous les gars, pour ne rien dire de compromettants... Je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, quoi que, mais...

L'archéologue et le Jaffa acquiescent. Jack a une chose qui lui taraude l'esprit depuis qu'il a quitté le bureau de Hammond, et a pensé à Teal'c...

J : « Quoi, quels vieux dossiers ! Il n'y a rien entre nous, et d'après ce que je peux me rappeler, il n'y a jamais rien eu ! » ... C'est bien ça le problème... Tu ne t'en rappelles pas... Teal'c, ça vous dit d'aller boxer ? J'ai besoin de me défouler...

T : Pourquoi pas, O'Neill.

Ils se rendent donc à la salle de sport. La pièce était vide à cette heure de la journée, mais ils savent tous les deux pertinemment qu'il y a des caméras dans chacune des pièces de la base.

J : Teal'c, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

T : Faîtes.

J : euh... Quoi que j'ai pu dire ou faire en votre présence, ... Vous n'avez jamais rien dit quand je vous ai confier un secret ?

T : Le silence est le principe d'un secret, O'Neill.

J : Donc, vous n'avez jamais rien dit à personne ! Enfin, je veux dire, rien, jamais ... ?

T : (voyant où il venait en venir) Ne vous inquiétez pas O'Neill, je ne dévoilerais certains secrets même si ma vie en dépendait...

J : Merci...


	6. Chapter 6

Vendredi, 14h05 :

Hammond a obtenu le droit d'assister aux interrogatoires, mais pas d'intervenir dans leur déroulement. Carter et O'Neill sont tous deux assis dans une petite salle sombre, réservée alors pour les interrogatoires. La même salle sombre que quand une enquête avait eu lieu après la mort de Janet. Ils sont nerveux, Jack a du mal à tenir en place, d'autant plus que leur bourreau a du retard. Il voit Sam, assise à côté de lui, essayant de s'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait posé une main sur les siennes, et lui aurait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter... Mais il y avait déjà assez de « preuves » contre eux, sans qu'ils en ajoutent. Ce qui les inquiète le plus, est de ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre. Rien, dans leur comportement, n'aurait pu faire transparaître une quelconque liaison, puisqu'elle n'existait tout simplement pas...

Dix minutes... Dix minutes de retard... A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Juste pour qu'ils soient encore plus énervés, encore plus stressés, et qu'ils laissent échapper leurs aveux. Jack venait de se promettre de ne plus jamais arriver en retard à un seul briefing – si prochains briefings il y avait – tellement il réalisait que l'attente pouvait être agaçante... Même si dans ce cas là, l'attente était insupportable... Il se le promet donc, quand le Colonel Peterson fait son entrée. Il s'installe silencieusement à son siège, sans une excuse, sans un bonjour, juste avec le claquement de ses chaussures trop bien cirées, et de sa respiration saccadée, à cause de sa cravate trop serrée. Peterson s'installe tranquillement du côté opposé de Sam et Jack de la table ; il sort son dossier, l'ouvre, doucement, relit quelques lignes, sans réellement les relire ; il sort un stylo de sa poche intérieure de veste, et commence à jouer avec le ressort du stylo (vous savez, quand on appuie sur le bout du stylo pour faire sortir la mine : quand on appuie constamment, ça a tendance à irriter...), il dépose son dictaphone sur la table, et lance l'enregistrement. Puis, enfin, il prend la parole, pendant que Jack se demande par quel moyen il pourrait le tuer... :)

P : Bien... Major, Colonel, Général. Général, si je peux me permettre, je vous demanderais de ne pas intervenir, et d'être simple spectateur de cette réunion. Si vos officiers sont innocents, ils n'auront, en aucun cas, besoin de votre aide pour prouver leur innocence.

Voilà qui commence bien... Georges sait bien qu'il n'a pas à intervenir, mais que ce Colonel vienne lui dire ce qu'il a le droit ou non de faire dans sa propre base ne lui plait guère.

G : (Un tout ptit peu menaçant) Je vous prierais de commencer...

P : Bien... Major, Colonel. Vous êtes donc accusés d'entretenir une liaison, ce qui est contraire au règlement, et passible de la Cour Martiale. Je suis ici pour déterminer si oui ou non, vous êtes coupables, et si oui ou non cette histoire se terminera devant un juge. Vous avez quelque chose à déclarer ?

J : A part le fait que nous soyons innocent, je pense qu'il n'y a pour l'instant rien à dire...

P : (semblant ne pas en croire un mot) Bien entendu. Commençons par le vif du sujet. Durant les 8 dernières années où vous avez travaillé ensemble, vous avez, cela parait clair, surmonté de nombreuses épreuves. Cela vous a rapproché ; d'où la question que l'Etat Major est venue à se poser : Ne seriez vous pas trop proches ?

Il y a environ 8 ans, au retour de P3X-797, le Capitaine Carter, à cette époque, a embrassé son supérieur direct le Colonel O'Neill dans les vestiaires masculins.

J : Génial, on est bien partis comme ça... Je l'ai repoussée !

P : (Ne tenant pas compte de son intervention) Peu après, le Colonel O'Neill a fait état des faits au Docteur Jackson. Il l'a ensuite agressé, sous prétexte qu'il était trop proche du Capitaine Carter.

S : Je vous rappelle qu'on était sujets à un virus, qui nous faisait redevenir des hommes de Neandertal !

P : C'est exact. Mais, je me demande pourquoi vous vous êtes soudainement rapproché de votre supérieur, et non du Docteur Jackson, de Teal'c, ou de n'importe quel autre soldat de cette base !

J : L'hypothèse de Frasier était qu'à l'époque de Neandertal, On croirait entendre Daniel ! les femmes choisissaient le chef du groupe pour...

P : L'hypothèse... Ce n'est pas le seul détail dérangeant qui a été relevé...

_S'en suit une suite de question à propos des moindres faits et gestes des deux officiers l'un envers l'autre, depuis ces 8 dernières années. _


	7. Chapter 7

Trois jours plus tard : Tous les jours, nos deux officiers ont été cuisinés durant plusieurs heures, à propos de tout et de rien, ces 8 dernières années. Il est environ 9h30.

P : Plus récemment, de nombreux détails dans vos comportements respectifs on attiré l'attention de certaines personnes.

S : Ce sont des bruits de couloirs ! Si vous saviez le nombre de rumeurs qui courent dans cette base, vous arrêteriez de les écouter !

P : Oui, mais les rumeurs ne naissent pas comme ça. Des gestes et des comportements entraînent ces rumeurs, et, à mon humble avis, ce n'est pas par hasard que les rumeurs qu'on entend soient sur vous !

J : Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous maquer de respect _(menteur !)_, mais il existe aussi des rumeurs sur vous, Colonel, depuis votre arrivée, et ce n'est pas pour ça que nous y croyons, malgré qu'elles soient toutes très intéressantes ! Certaines disent qu'avant même d'arriver ici, vous aviez déjà votre idée sur la question, que vous êtes corrompu par je ne sais quelle agence gouvernementale, et ...

H : (le coupant) Colonel O'Neill !

P : (ne semblant pas déconcentré) Je disais donc, que ces derniers jours, des changements ont été remarqués dans vos comportements respectifs. (Regardant ses fiches) Lundi dernier, vous êtes arrivés ensemble au briefing avant votre départ pour P9C-492.

S : Et parce qu'on est arrivés en même temps à un briefing, ça nous rend coupables ! Demandez donc au Dr Jackson, il vous dira pourquoi on est arrivés ensemble !

P : Pourquoi ne pas me le dire vous-même dans ce cas. Allez-y, pourquoi êtes vous arrivés ensemble à ce briefing ?

J : (après un instant) Je discutais avec Daniel dans le couloir, pour venir au briefing, quand Carter nous a rejoint. On est allé jusqu'à la salle de briefing ensemble, tous les trois !

P : Le Dr Jackson est arrivé avant vous.

J : (énervé) Il a dû entré dansa la salle de briefing une minute avant nous, tout au plus ! Vous croyez quoi, que pendant cette minute, on est partis batifoler dans un coin !

P : Je ne crois rien, je cherche à comprendre... A votre retour de cette planète, le Major Carter a eu une attitude indigne d'un soldat.

J : D'où vous tenez ça !

P : Elle est sortie de la salle de la porte sans attendre le moindre ordre émanant du Général Hammond.

S : Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport !

P : Vous vous êtes laissée submergée par vos émotions, et avez oublié vos devoirs de soldat, Major. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous n'avez pas fait de même en entretenant cette relation avec le Colonel !

S : Mon meilleur ami était en train de mourir, alors si vous voulez me punir pour ça, faites le ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec cette enquête !

P : Continuons. Mercredi soir, les caméras ont filmées le Colonel O'Neill vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos quartiers. En guise d'au revoir, on vous voit parfaitement vous embrasser !

J/S : Quoi !

S : Mais c'est du n'importe quoi !

P : Je savais que vous contesteriez ceci ! C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé la vidéo.

Il lance l'enregistrement vidéo sur un des murs de la salle, par le moyen d'un rétroprojecteur. La caméra filme le colonel et le major arriver dans le couloir, dos à la caméra ; Jack a une main autour du cou de Sam. Il s'arrête aux quartiers de Sam, qui sont en plein dans l'angle de vue de la caméra. Elle entre, sont visage est dans la pénombre. Et tout ce qu'on voit, c'est Jack avançant sa main dans l'ombre, et approchant son visage quelques secondes plus tard. Celui qui voulait y voir un homme embrassant une femme le devinait joliment.

J : (se passant une main sur le visage, bas) C'est pas vrai...

P : Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire à cela ?

Hammond, qui écoutait attentivement depuis le début était très surpris de cette attitude. Peu lui importait que ses officiers entretiennent une relation amoureuse. Mais, là, il avait été forcé de les faire questionnés. Depuis le début de cet interrogatoire, il se disait que les « preuves » de ce Colonel étaient facilement niables. Mais, là, cette vidéo était assez incriminante...

S : Prenez la vidéo de l'autre coté du couloir, et vous verrez que c'est une histoire d'angle de vue, et qu'il ne m'a pas embrassée !

P : Le problème est que l'autre caméra était hors service ce soir là. Vous avez certainement pensé qu'on ne verrait que du feu, mais le fait est qu'on vous voit bien !

S : Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous nous croyez réellement assez stupides pour être ensemble, et nous embrasser en plein milieu de la base !

P : Il était tard, il n'y avait presque personne dans les couloirs, la caméra d'en face était inactive, et vous étiez affectés par l'accident du Dr Jackson ! Cela me semble suffisant !

J : Et que pensez vous de ma version : J'ai raccompagné ma subordonnée à ses quartiers car elle avait besoin de repos, et aussi de soutien ! Un petit malin est tombé sur la vidéo, et s'est arrangé pour que la caméra filmant l'autre angle de vue tombe miraculeusement en panne, de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas se défendre !

P : Vous essayez de vos forger un alibi depuis le début des interrogatoires. Il s'agit du hasard, d'un malentendu. Ne trouvez vous pas que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences en 8 ans pour que ce soit le coup monté que vous insinuez ? (Après un instant) Je continue. J'ai d'autres petits détails troublant vous concernant. On vous a surpris tous les deux dans les vestiaires masculins jeudi matin. Puis, vous avez pris la voiture du Major et êtes partis de la base.

S : Nous sommes allés chez le Dr Jackson pour lui rapporter quelques affaires ! Vous n'avez qu'à demander à sa voisine !

J : Surpris ? C'est-à-dire ? J'aimerais savoir ce qu'on vous a dit exactement !

P : Bien. Jeudi matin, aux alentours de 11h20, des soldats affirment avoir vu sortir le Major des vestiaires masculins, alors que le Colonel y était, très peu vêtu... A sa sortie, le major semblait troublée.

S : Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que j'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec mon supérieur dans l'enceinte de la base ! ... ... Donc, on est stupides, et tellement en manque de sexe qu'on devient inconscients et irresponsables ! Pas mal, jolie version !

J : (incrédule) Carter !

S : (ironie la plus totale) Quoi ? C'est vrai, après tout, il veut juste nous enfoncer ! Alors pourquoi ne pas l'aider ? On fait quoi ? On avoue, comme ça on terminera plus vite ? Quoique quelque chose me fait hésiter... Est-ce que je préfère passer en cours martiale pour avoir coucher avec mon supérieur, ou pour en avoir insulter un autre ? Les deux ont des avantages !

J : Carter !

S : Ce qui est certain, c'est que je prendrais mon pied dans les 2 cas !

J : Carter !

S : (regardant Jack) Bon, d'accord, peut être plus dans le premier cas ! Mais, ça me soulagerait vraiment de lui dire ce que je pense !

J : (totalement dépassé) Carter ! Non mais ça va pas !

S : Si, ça va parfaitement bien, justement. Vous savez quoi ? Je fais une pause !

Elle quitte la salle sous les yeux incrédules des 3 hommes.

J : Mon Général, euh... Je pense que c'est la pression qui lui a fait dire des idioties pareilles.

P : Peut être a-t-elle quelque chose à se reprocher ?

J : (du tac au tac) Vous, la ferme ! Mon Général, je vais la chercher !

Hammond est radicalement dépassé par les événements et les paroles de ses deux officiers.

P : (arrêtant son dictaphone) Général Hammond, je pense que rien que pour cette preuve d'insubordination, ils méritent la cours martiale.

H : Ça sera pris en compte, Colonel. L'interrogatoire se terminera cet après-midi.

P : Je vous demande pardon ? Vous n'avez pas à interférer dans cette affaire, je vous le rappelle !

H : Et moi, je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans ma base, et qu'il est hors de question que vous fassiez votre loi ici. L'interrogatoire reprendra cet après midi, à 14h, un point c'est tout. (à un soldat présent ) Sergent, veuillez raccompagner le Colonel dans ses quartiers.


	8. Chapter 8

Bureau du Docteur Jackson :

D : (voyant Carter entrer comme une furie) Sam ! Vous ne devriez pas être là, je me trompe ?

J : (entrant à sa suite) Carter ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

D : Excusez moi ! On m'explique ?

T : (qui débarque) Y a-t-il un problème ?

S : Géniale, la famille est réunie au complet !

J : Carter ?

D : Hey ! Vous répondez à ma question ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J : C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir...

S : J'en ai plus qu'assez, voilà ce qui se passe !

J : Oui, moi aussi j'en ai assez ! Mais, c'est pas pour ça que j'ai dit que j'aimerais coucher avec vous !

D : (tombant des nues) Quoi !

S : Je n'ai pas dit ça !

J : Vous voulez que je répète vos paroles exactes devant Daniel et Teal'c ?

D : Euh oui moi je veux bien !

S : Non ! ... Bon, ok j'ai un peu déraillé mais... C'est juste... Je sais pas ! J'ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête !

J : Même si ça doit nous coûter la cours martiale ?

S : En même temps, 10 secondes plus tard, vous lui avez dit de la fermer !

J : Je lui ai dit de la fermer ? Et vous avez entendu ça ?

S : Oui et oui ! Et je suis pratiquement sûre qu'on vous a entendu jusqu'en salle d'embarquement !

J : Ah... Ah bon ? ... hum...

T : Il me semble que votre situation ne fait qu'empirer...

D : Merci pour cette bouffée d'optimisme Teal'c... Juste un conseil comme ça : Vous ne devriez pas retourner là-bas ?

S : Si j'y retourne, je prends le risque de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de le frapper !

J : Si j'y retourne, je prends le risque de ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher de le frapper ...

T : Il serait plus sage d'attendre ici Daniel Jackson.

D : En effet... Mais, si vous ne voulez pas avoir encore plus de charges contre vous, je vous conseille d'attendre séparément... Jack, allez avec Teal'c, Sam restez avec moi.

J : Depuis quand vous donnez les ordres, Daniel ?

D : Impression de déjà vu, là, non !

Bureau du Général Hammond – 10h50 :

Georges lit des rapports de mission, quand Peterson fait irruption dans son bureau.

P : Hammond, vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour ça !

Il jette une feuille sur le bureau du Général.

P : Je l'ai reçue à mon bureau ce matin, et je viens de l'ouvrir !

_« Salut Peter ! _

_Tu ne me connais certainement pas, mais moi je te connais, et je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Le projet 'Porte Des Etoiles' n'est plus un secret pour moi depuis longtemps, et malgré la distance qui nous sépare, j'ai eu vent de ce qui se passait en ce moment au SG-C... Envoyer Carter et O'Neill en Cour Martiale... Je te savais courageux, audacieux, téméraire même ! Mais pas que tu étais un dingue doublé d'un triple idiot ! _

_Je tiens juste à te prévenir que si toi et tes petits copains renvoyez le Colonel et son Major, vous allez non seulement virer les deux meilleurs soldats qui n'aient jamais existé, mais vous aurez aussi su le dos la démission de leurs deux meilleurs amis, à savoir un ex-jaffa expert en tactique Goa'uld, ainsi qu'un archéologue linguiste, spécialiste en langues extra terrestres. Et même si leurs démissions respectives ne sont pas acceptées, vous allez disloquer l'équipe qui a sauvé la Terre, et vos petites fesses de bureaucrates des centaines de fois ! _

_Par la même occasion, vous allez perdre l'Alliance avec les Asgards, dont O'Neill est le petit protégé. Aussi, vous rendez notre accord avec la Tok'Ra encore plus bancale qu'il ne l'est déjà. Croyez-vous qu'ils laisseront renvoyé la fille d'un de leurs meilleurs éléments sans agir ? Je ne pense pas que ce vieux Jacob soit de cet avis..._

_J'ai quelques questions à te soumettre : Qui compte envoyer le Pentagone, la prochaine fois qu'un psychopathe en quête de pouvoir lancera une attaque contre nous ? Qui croyez vous capable d'aller sur un vaisseau bourré d'ennemis pour les faire exploser au C4 ? Vous allez appeler Bruce Willis la prochaine fois qu'un astéroïde menacera la Terre ? Ou vous trouverez quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que le Major Carter pour faire passer ce caillou à travers la planète ? _

_Envoyez Carter et O'Neill en Cour Martiale, et vous signerez votre arrêt de mort. Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, et de celle de 6 milliards et demi de personnes d'ici les quinze prochains jours. _

_Ce ne sont pas des menaces... Juste un conseil... _

_Harry, un ami qui vous veut du bien... »_

P : Je pensais que vous aviez une autorité sur vos hommes. Ce n'est apparemment pas le cas. C'est un manque de respect flagrant en vers une autorité supérieure, et je ne le tolèrerais pas !

H : Désolé, Colonel, mais l'auteur de cette lettre n'est pas un de mes hommes. Il s'agit du Colonel Harry Maybourn.

P : (troublé) Je vous demande pardon ? ... Je croyais que cette affaire était tenue secrète ?

H : Elle l'est. Je ne sais pas comment ces informations lui sont parvenues. Je savais qu'il avait de nombreux contacts, mais là, il me surprend au plus haut point !

P : C'est-à-dire ?

H : Harry Maybourn est en retraite sur une autre planète.

P : (de plus en plus troublé) ... Peu importe ! Que cela ne se reproduise pas...


	9. Chapter 9

Le même Lundi, à 14h28...

Ça fait maintenant presque 30 minutes qu'ils sont de retour dans cette fichue pièce. Carter, O'Neill, – toujours en retrait - , et Peterson. Hammond, lui, assiste à un briefing.

Le jeu du silence. Voilà ce à quoi Peterson joue en ce moment même. Le premier qui parle a perdu... 30 minutes, sans lâcher un mot. Il les fixe l'un après l'autre. Il se prépare. A quoi ? Aucune idée. Il se concentre peut être... A quoi bon ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il commence à leur faire perdre patience. Surtout depuis me moment où il avait sorti son stylo bille...

Clic clac clic clac ... Voilà tout ce qu'on entend dans la pièce, hors mis les respirations des soldats présents... Un jeu de regard. Le jeu du silence. Avoir le regard le plus provoquant possible, pour faire enfin exploser son adversaire. C'est maintenant sûr, il compte leur donner le coup de grâce. Il a un dossier en béton, et il s'en est bien servi. Mais, ce qu'il va leur servir, maintenant, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Le pompon. Il établi les derniers réglages, vise et tire. Il donne les ordres, et par à l'assaut. Dès la toute première fois où il a eu le dossier dans les mains, il s'est donné un objectif : les couler. Le silence, et le bruit du stylo, c'est l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de la tête de nos soldats. Au moindre faux mouvement, au moindre faux pas, elle tombe, tranche leur vie, et les salie à jamais...

A plusieurs reprises, Peterson inspire profondément, laissant croire qu'un simple son va sortir de sa bouche. Mais il n'en est rien...

Un sifflement. Un regard tueur. Un sourire presque caché. Un autre sourire qui n'a pas le droit d'être. Le même regard tueur. Le même sifflement. Les Simpsons. Jack O'Neill sifflant le générique des Simpsons, alors qu'il est sensé perdre patience. Sam Carter qui essaie de cacher son sourire, dès l'instant où elle a reconnu la (pas vraiment) douce musique d'une de ses séries préférées. Information top secrète. Vous imaginez si cette info se propageait ? Sam Carter est fan des Simpsons. Sa carrière serait finie, définitivement. Felger peut se permettre de jouer aux ©Barbies, mais Carter ne peut pas se permettre de regarder Les Simpsons. Bref... Hammond ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire (dans l'ombre), et Peterson envoie des regards noirs dans tous les sens... Au jeu du silence, et de l'impatience, tel est pris qui croyait prendre... au bout de 34 minutes...

P : Il y a un détail que je n'ai pas mentionné encore. Un détail qui fait son poids. Mais, je pensais ne pas avoir à en parler, et que vous auriez le courage de vos actes en avouant...

J : Loin de moi l'idée d'être insubordonné, mais... Pourrions-nous en venir aux faits ?

P : (continuant) Cela date d'environ 4 ans. Vous avez testé une technologie d'une race alienne à ce jour disparue, à la demande de la Tok'Ra. Je ne reviendrais pas sur le fait que votre comportement a été indigne de soldats, et qu'elle aurait pu avoir des conséquences graves, en plus du fait que des civils aient été blessés et que le projet porte...

S : Vous ne venez pas de dire qu'on ne reviendrait pas là-dessus !

P : Je vous prierais de cesser cette comédie, et de me laisser terminer ! ... Quelques temps plus tard, comme vous le savez, vous avez été soupçonnés d'être des Zatar'c.

J : Ah, ça ne me dit rien du tout ça... Ça vous dit quelque chose Carter ?

S : Moi ? Euh, non aucune idée !

J : Ah mais si, c'est pas cette fois là où les Tok'Ra ont _encore_ failli nous tuer ? Pas que j'en veuille à Jacob, mais, ce truc m'est resté en travers de la gorge !

P : (commençant à sortir de ses gonds – commençant à péter un câble) Colonel O'Neill !

J : (innocent !) Colonel Peterson ?

P : Si vous avez l'intention d'aggraver votre cas, vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

J : (s'énervant) Nous savons tous très bien ici ce qui c'est passé ! Il Tok'Ra on encore failli avoir notre peau, mais on s'en est sortis ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de revenir là-dessus !

P : Ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est la manière dont vous vous en êtes sortis...

J : Désolé, mais ce procès là à déjà eu lieu ! On s'en est sortis, comme toujours, avec beaucoup de chance !

P : Je crois m'être mal exprimé. Je veux parler de vos passages au détecteur zenex.

S : Zanex !

P : L'appareil croyait que vous mentiez, mais en fait, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus simple derrière tout ça.

Flash-back

_S : La machine ne se trompe pas. Nous avons menti !_

_J : Quoi ? Moi, j'ai menti !_

_S : D'accord, vous avez omis quelque chose_

_J : Ah non, désolé !_

_S : Quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvons admettre, étant donné nos relations de travail et nos grades respectifs..._

_J : Ah, ça ! ... Enfin, bon... Vous croyez ?_

Flash-back

P : (cynique) Alors, vous voyez de quoi je parle ! L'armée ne peut pas tolérer cela. Comment voulez vous qu'on vous croie innocent alors que vous l'avez vous-même avoué ! Certes, de façons détournées, chacun a son orgueil, mais...

J : (le coupant) Ça y'est, vous avez fini ! Vous voulez quoi ? Nous voir ramper jusqu'à vos pieds, vous supplier, pour qu'enfin vous lâchiez votre fichue sentence !

P : Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est la vérité !

J : (élevant la voix) Oh, ne me la faites pas, celle là, pas à moi ! La vérité... Depuis que vous êtes là, vous cherchez à nous couler ! La vérité vous vous en fichez bien !

P : Colonel, je vous prierais de baisser d'un ton ! N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez ! Les faits sont les faits, et eux ne mentent jamais !

J : Mais chacun les analyse comme il le souhaite !

P : Colonel, c'est la dernière fois que je vous préviens ! Encore un seul manque de respect, et je vous ferais en sorte que vous ne puissiez plus faire un pas dans cette base !

J : (se levant, vraiment vraiment énervé ) Et bien, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous pouvez empêcher des soldats d'avoir une relation, pas d'avoir des sentiments !

Jack qui la salle comme une furie, après avoir hurlé ces mots. Sam n'en revient pas. Pas du fait qu'il ait quitté la salle, non. Mais, la dernière phrase qu'il a dite. Ça voudrait dire qu'il ressent la même chose qu'il y a quatre ans ? Que rien n'a changé ? Elle se lève, et cours pour le rattraper.

S : Mon Colonel !

Elle le voit entrer dans son bureau. Quand elle y arrive, il réunit ses affaires.

S : Mon colonel, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

J : Ça ne se voit pas ? Je plie bagage !

S : Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

J : Je vais me gêner, oui !

S : Ça serait être coupable alors que c'est faux !

J : Et alors ?

S : Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Ce n'est pas vous ça ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu baisser les bras comme vous le faites !

J : Et bien il faut une première fois à tout Carter !

S : (voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien comme ça) Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

J : Dans l'immédiat ? Rédiger une lettre de démission !

S : Vous pouvez pas démissionner, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

J : (se tournant brusquement vers elle) Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche !

Sam le regarde les yeux pleins de larmes. Son doux regard bleu le fixe intensément, ravagé par la colère et la peine, et aussi quelque chose d'autre... Quelque chose d'incompréhensible... Ce regard, submergé par des larmes qui font tout pour s'empêcher de couler... Et c'est son regard qui hurle la réponse qu'ils connaissent tous les deux... Elle...

Jack le sait... Si une de ses larmes coule, et parcours le long de sa joue, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de l'arrêter de l'index, et ne sera plus maître de ses actes... Elle ne doit pas encore payer à cause de lui... Si elle le haïssait, tout ça serait beaucoup plus simple...

J : Vous savez ce qui est le pire dans cette histoire ? Je me contrefous de passer en Cour Martiale, ou d'être viré de l'armée ! Je me fous encore plus d'être accusé à tort ! Mon problème, c'est qu'on est accusé, tous les deux, et aussi l'objet de l'accusation !

S : Mon Colonel, je...

J : Carter ! Je reste ici encore une heure, et je remet ma démission. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors sortez !


	10. Chapter 10

Lundi – 16h18 :

Jack frappe au bureau de Hammond.

J : (entrant) Mon Général... Carter !

En effet, Sam est déjà là. Elle est debout, face à Hammond, en garde à vous. Celui-ci avait une feuille entre les mains. Jack ne porte pas plus d'attention à Sam, et tend une lettre à Georges. Sam ferme les yeux un instant, sachant que la réaction du général ne serait pas des meilleures...

H : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J : Ma démission, mon Général.

H : (n'en revenant pas) Je vous demande pardon ?

J : Je suis désolé, mais, je ne reviendrais pas la dessus !

H : Ah ! Vous non plus ?

J : Comment ça ?

Leurs deux regards se posent sur Samantha...

S : Je quitte le SG-C. Je viens de donner ma démission.

J : Quoi ! ... Non mais vous êtes inconsciente !

S : Pas plus que vous !

J : Oui, mais moi je n'ai rien à perdre !

S : Vous avez autant à perdre que moi ! Et pourtant, on a pris la même décision !

J : Vous êtes vraiment insensée ! C'est vous qui parlait de ne pas baisser les bras !

S : Vous croyiez quoi ? Que j'allais rester là, sans rien faire ? A continuer les missions comme si de rien était alors que vous étiez parti à cause d'une fausse accusation !

J : Exactement ! J'aimerais savoir quand vous vous arrêterez de tenter toujours de sauver tout le monde !

S : Et moi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi O'Neill rime toujours avec Sacrifice !

Depuis le début de la « conversation », le ton a monté entre eux. La dernière phrase, Sam l'a littéralement hurlée. Jack n'avait rien su répondre à cet affront. Ils étaient en face à face, se fixant, la rage dans le regard, ayant totalement oublié qu'ils étaient devant Hammond.

H : Excusez moi, mais avez-vous oublié où vous êtes, tous les deux !

S : ( se détournant de Jack, et se remettant au garde à vous) Je suis désolé mon général, j'ai ...

H : Je ne veux rien entendre ! J'aimerais bien savoir quelle mouche vous a piquée tous les deux ! Vous êtes accusés d'entretenir une relation, et vous venez, spontanément, tous les deux en même temps, me présenter votre démission ! Si je n'avais pas confiance en vous, et que je ne vous connaissais pas, j'en déduirais que ce qui vient de se produire n'est rien d'autre qu'une dispute de couple !

Sam et Jack étaient tous deux en pleine contemplation du sol...

H : Vous êtes convoqués tous les deux, dans une heure, en salle de briefing, pour mettre un point final à toutes cette histoire.

J : Mon général, ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester une heure de plus dans l'enceinte de cette base !

H : Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Vos démissions sont refusées, et vous êtes tous deux consignez dans vos quartiers jusqu'à 17h. J'enverrais des soldats vous chercher, pour être sûr que vous n'arriviez pas en retard !

J : Je me vois mal attendre encore 1 heure juste pour avoir le coup de grâce !

H : Le Colonel Peterson nous donnera ses conclusions. Le Docteur Jackson et Teal'c ont demandé l'autorisation de participer à cette réunion. Ils seront donc présents.

J : Mon Général, ...

S : (le coupant) Mon Colonel ! ... (plus bas) Ayez confiance en Daniel et Teal'c !

Sam a l'air tellement convaincu de ses paroles, qu'O'Neill accepte d'attendre la réunion...

Lundi – 16h18 :

Sam, puis Jack, entrent dans la salle de briefing, gentiment escortés par deux soldats. Daniel et Teal'c sont déjà présents, assis à leurs places habituelles, alors que Peterson leur tourne le dos, contemplant la Porte Des Etoiles. Hammond les invitent à s'asseoir, et déclare la session ouverte...

H : Nous ferons bref. Colonel Peterson, vos conclusions ?

P : Après avoir mené mon enquête, ainsi que quelques interrogatoires quelques peu mouvementés, j'ai établi un verdict, qui sera transmis dès ce soir à l'Etat Major. Aux nombres des preuves accablantes, et du manque flagrant d'explications du Major Carter et du Colonel O'Neill, j'en ai conclu que les accusations portées à leur égard sont justifiées. Général, pour moi, ces deux officiers sont coupables.

Sam ne réagit pas à cette déclaration. Jack semble agacé, comme s'il connaissait le verdict depuis longtemps déjà. Le regard de Daniel envers Peterson est un soupçon provoquant, arrogant et cynique à la fois... Teal'c reste impassible, mais un sourire va bientôt s'afficher sur son visage, quand Daniel va se lever pour prendre la parole.

D : Mon Général, si je peux me permettre, j'aimerais intervenir.

H : Faites, Docteur Jackson.

D : Voilà... Voyez-vous, Colonel Peterson, mon ami Teal'c, ici présent, et moi-même, avons aussi mené une enquête. Et, on a remarqué aussi que certains détails étaient troublants... Comme par exemple, vos contacts passés avec des ex-agents de la branche pourrie du NID ! Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait rien remarqué, vous êtes plutôt doué pour vous couvrir. Mais, Teal'c, qui est natif de Chulack, a des coutumes qui lui sont chères : lorsque quelqu'un est en danger, ou a des ennuis, notre devoir est de l'aider : par tous les moyens !

T : Nous avons étudié vos relevés téléphoniques... Il semblerait que vous ayez, en ce moment même, de nombreux contacts avec des agents compromis du NID.

P : Je vous demande pardon ? J'aimerais comprendre ! Je pensais que nous étions ici pour écouter mes conclusions à propos de cette affaire. Et, je ne sais même pas ce qu'est le NID. Messieurs, si vous le permettez, j'ai un rapport à faire à l'Etat Major. (Il commence à sortir)

H : Colonel !

Deux soldats se mettent en travers de son chemin pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

T : Nous avons toutes les preuves nécessaires pour affirmer que vous êtes un membre du NID, Colonel Peterson. Et d'ailleurs, il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas le seul.

D : Vous vous rappelez, les trois soldats qui ont été témoins des faits que vous avancez... L'un d'entre eux s'occupait de la surveillance du niveau – 27, mercredi soir dernier. Il s'est arrangé pour que la caméra de l'angle opposé tombe miraculeusement en panne...

P : Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que vous avancez...

D : (le coupant) Arrêtez ça, il a déjà tout avoué. Il a aussi balancé les sergents Fisher et Colson.

Quatre autres soldats pénètrent dans la salle de briefing, et s'emparent des deux sergents qui étaient présents.

H : Messieurs, vous êtes accusé de haute trahison envers votre pays, et accessoirement votre planète... Emmenez-les ! ... Major, Colonel, étant donné ce qui vient de se produire, toutes les charges retenues contre vous sont relevées, et l'Etat Major vous présente ses excuses.

J : On en a de la chance !

S : Mon général, à propos de ce qui s'est passé il y a une heure...

H : Major, je crois que vous avez assez bavé ces derniers jours pour que j'entraîne des sanctions disciplinaires contre vous...

J/S : Merci mon Général...

H : C'est plutôt le Docteur Jackson et Teal'c que vous devriez remercier !

D : Oh, en fait, un vieil ami nous a donné un petit coup de pouce...

Devant le regard étonné de ses deux compagnons,

D : Harry.

J : (incrédule) Harry !

S : Quoi, Harry Maybourne ?

T : En effet...

J : Ce bon vieil Harry... Il n'était pas sur une planète perdue, dernièrement ?

T : Nous avons promis de ne pas révéler sa localisation actuelle.

H : Au fait, j'ai parlé avec le Président. Après de nombreuses heures à débattre, il a rendu la loi de non fraternisation inopérante dans la base, pour éviter que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise. Mais, bien sûr, il y a une limite à tout... (Puis, il retourne dans son bureau)

SG-1 reste silencieuse, le regard dans le vide, se disant « tout ça pour ça »...

D : Bon, je crois qu'on a bien mérité un petit tour à la surface ! Qu'en pensez vous ? On est en vacances, je vous le rappelle !

S : Je pense que c'est une bonne idée !

D : On se rejoint au parking. Teal'c, vous venez ?

Sam et Jack regardent leurs amis partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle finit par se retourner vers lui, et prendre la parole :

S : Je crois que je vais profiter de mes vacances cette fois...

J : Et bien, s'ils ne vous faut que ça pour sortir de votre labo, on appellera le NID plus souvent !

Elle sourit.

S : Mon Colonel, euh... A propos de tout ce qui s'est dit ces derniers jours, ...

J : (presque à contre cœur) Rien de tout cela ne doit sortir de cette pièce ?

Sam reste silencieuse, et baisse les yeux... Elle relève la tête d'un air de « Je vous en supplie ne m'en veuillez pas ! »

J : (souriant légèrement) Aller Carter, ne faisons pas attendre Daniel, il devient grincheux quand il attend !

Elle lui sourit, puis ils sortent de la salle de briefing. Le cœur lourd. Se disant qu'un jour, ils prendraient leur revanche. Sur les Goa'uld, sur l'armée... sur l'amour...

Mais, ça, c'est une autre histoire...

... The End...

Oui, je sais, vous restez sur votre faim ! lol J'en ai marre des Happy End tous joyeux, tous beaux, tous roses :p

Je ferais peut être une « suite » si cela vous a plu... Je vais sans doute me faire tuer étant donné que cette fic fais quand même plus de 22 pages, et que le 'but shippy' n'est pas réalisé, mais bon... Je sens que ça va faire un carton ! Lol

3


End file.
